Masked Mage
The Masked Mage ("Kamen no Doushi" in the original, meaning Masked Officiating Monk) is one of the three main villains from Seiken Denstsu 3, the other two being the Dragon Emperor and the Dark Prince. He serves as he main villain in Carlie and Kevin's storylines, and the final boss. He has the same goal as the other two, steal the Sword of Mana, release the eight God Beasts, and take the power of both and become a god. Background The Masked Mage was once a human named Belgar, a priest of light in the Holy City Wendle. His skills in healing were said to be unmatched. Unfortunately, he eventually found a young girl afflicted with a disease that was beyond even his powers to cure. Belgar, desperate turned to the dark arts, but the girl died before he could find a cure. Despite that, he continued searching and found a spell that could reanimate the dead. During this time the people began to fear Belgar and he was banished by the Priest of Light. The events of how are somewhat unclear. Most people said that he challenged the Priest of Light, and lost. His son Heath says he was banished out of fear that the city would be cursed. During his time in exile, Belgar was corrupted by the dark magic he pursued and became the Masked Mage, now possessing a strong hatred for he living and plotted his revenge he world. Involvement The Masked Mage came up with a plan to become a god by destroying the eight Mana Stones and entering he Mana Holyland. He and his minions seemed to ally with the Beastmen, who launched an invasion of Wendle. His strongest servant, the Deathjester, went to attack some of the Mana Stones. During this time he abducted Heath, and the Masked Mage corrupted his son into his most powerful minion. Because of his minions attacking the Mana Stones, along with those of the Dragon Emperor and the Dark Prince, all of the stones were eventually destroyed. The main characters, during this time, tried to enter the Mana Holyland after saving all of the eight Mana Spirits, and because of an attack by the Dragon Emperor's servant Koren, a portal was opened. Each of the servants of all of he main villains then enter the Mana Holyland, with the Mask Mage's being carried by huge bird creatures. What happens next depends on who is the main character. If Carlie or Kevin is he main character, the Masked Mage kills the Dragon Emperor and destroys the remains of the Dark Prince. If Duran or Angela is main character, he's killed by the Dragon Emperor, or by the Bigiue and Jagan if Hawk of Lise is the main character. The Deathjester and Heath kidnap Faerie and trade her with the heroes in exchange for the Sword of Mana, as they themselves couldn't remove it from the Tree of Mana. They then take it to the Masked Mage, after using it to release the God-Beasts. Although the heroes are able to kill all of he God-Beasts, they realize too late that killing them sends their power to the Sword of Mana. They break into the Masked Mage's base, the Mirage Palace, defeating the Deathjester and meet the Masked Mage for the first time. He compliments them for being powerful enough to defeat the God-Beasts, and then absorbs the Sword of Mana along with their power. He's unable to completely control it, as the Goddess of Mana retrains his power, and so the Masked Mage leaves to destroy the Tree of Mana (the tree and the goddess are one and the same), and leaves Heath to kill the heroes, but Heath fails and dies. The Masked Mage succeeds in destroying the Tree of Mana just as the heroes reach him. He offers Faerie a chance to serve him as her new god, but she predictably declines and attacks him, only to swatted away like an insect. The Masked Mage laments of everything hates him, before stating he wore his mask with the intent of eventually taking it off to exact his revenge on the world. He then removes his mask and turns into his true form, the Dark Lich. He quickly overwhelms the heroes, but they're healed by Faeire, who tells the Dark Lich that even without mana, as long as they have hope they will create a new world. The Dark Lich is unconcerned by this and mocks the idea that the heroes believed that they could stop. After a long and hard battle, he's killed, to his shock. Abilities The Masked Mage only fights during the game as the Dark Lich. Being a final boss, he's extremely powerful, possessing a variety of elemental attacks, and a number of non-elemental attacks. He also wields some the desperation attacks used by the God-Beasts, as he absorbed their powers. His own desperation special attack is a powerful magic attack called Death Ecstasy. He's viewed by most fans to be the easiest of the final bosses in Seiken Densetsu 3, as most of his attacks are just aimed at dealing damage, in a contrast to the Dragon Emperor and the Arch Demon, who have special attacks that lower the players stats in addition to doing damage. Also, he's an undead enemy, making him susceptible to Carlie's Turn Undead spell. Attacks Magic - Dark Force - Level 2 Shadow-Based Magic Death Spell - Instantly kills a target if lower level than the caster Poison Bubble - Tree-based damage and poison status on target Tree Sabre - Target's weapon will drain MP proportional to damage done Cold Blaze - Level 3 Water-Based Magic, turns target into snowman Earthquake - Level 2 Earth-Based Magic Stone Cloud - Level 3 Earth-Based Magic Saint Beam - Level 2 Light-Based Magic Ancient - Powerful non-elemental Magic Speed Up - Increases target's hit and evade rates Power Up - Increases target's attack power Special Attacks - Hell Cross - Hits party for heavy magical damage Death Ecstasy - Hits party for heavy magical damage Killstinger - Hits party for moderate magical damage Hypercannon - Hits party for heavy magical damage Prisoner - damages and Moogles party Quotes Trivia * Although the Masked Mage has the same amount of screen time as the Dragon Emperor and the Dark Prince, he isn't mentioned as much, even Kevin and Carlie's storylines. The heroes only become aware of how he his when they meet him in person. See also * Heath * Deathjester External links * External link Category: Villains